


Merci pour tout.

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [8]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fifa world cup 1998, France 98, Hommage pour les 20 ans du 12 juillet 1998
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Merci pour tout France 98. Déjà 20 ans mais vous êtes toujours les meilleurs.





	Merci pour tout.

À toutes les larmes versées.

À toute la sueur qui a coulé. 

À toute l'énergie dépensée. 

À toute la volonté jamais usée. 

Aux sacrifices. 

Aux blessures.

Au dévouement. 

Aux réussites.

À l'humilité.

À l'espoir. 

À la joie. 

Aux mains tapées ensemble pour se donner du courage.

Aux tapes dans le dos pour se féliciter. 

Aux sourires partagés. 

Aux maillots fièrement portés.

Aux crampons maltraités. 

Aux shorts tachés. 

À l'extase de la victoire. 

À la colère d'un but violé. 

Aux frissons de l'égalité. 

À la frustration du rouge.

À tout ce qui a été fait. 

À toute la France. 

À toute l'équipe.

À tous les supporters.

À Zizou, Duga, Diodio, Liza, Titi, Tutu, Trezeguol, et tous les autres. 

Je vous dis Merci.

Je vous dis Félicitation. 

Je vous dis Bravo.

Pour ce mois incroyable. 

Pour ces matches. 

Pour ces 20 ans.

Pour tous les joueurs.

Aux 22 joueurs.

Bernard Lama, Fabien Barthez, Lionel Charbonnier, Vincent Candela, Bixente Lizarazu, Laurent Blanc, Marcel Desailly, Lilian Thuram, Frank Leboeuf, Patrick Vieira, Youri Djorkaeff, Didier Deschamps, Zinédine Zidane, Robert Pirès, Alain Boghossian, Emmanuel Petit, Christian Karembeu, Stéphane Guivarc'h, Thierry Henry, Bernard Diomède, David Trezeguet, Christophe Dugarry. 

Merci. 

Personne ne vous oubliera.

 


End file.
